The Princess: Conquest of Love and Loyalty
by kristenamore
Summary: Queen Serenity of the Moon lost her daughter Princess Serenity in the final battle with the Dark Moon Kingdom on the moon. With her remaining powers, she sent her daughter and Prince Endymion of Earth and the Scouts to the future to be reincarnated. Usagi encounters Mamoru but Luna is nowhere to be found while the enemy has returned! Will there be any chance to fight the evil?
1. Downfall of the Moon Kingdom

The Princess: Conquest Of Love And Loyalty

Disclaimer: All Sailor Moon characters belong to the original author and not me.

* * *

><p>She had no choice. Endy was the love of her love. Always was and always will be even in death.<p>

The blond haired figure sat weeping against her dying lover who had put himself in front of her moments before and sacrificing himself in the process.

"Sere, don't cry. You know I will... always... love you..." panted the dying prince as he lay in his lover's arms and drifted into eternal sleep.

Princess Serenity of the Moon broke out in sobs as her beautiful face twisted into one of agony. She held on tight to the hands of her lover, Prince Endymion of Earth, as she thought back to their past.

* * *

><p><em>"Rei! Please... I just want one more bite of that donut! Please...?" pleaded the normally elegant princess who always holds herself in the best manners. Of course exceptions were made whenever it concerned food. Manners and elegance were the least on her mind as Princess Serenity turned her wide round eyes at her other Scouts who also happened to be her best friends.<em>

_"Really, Meatball Head, donuts should be the least of your worries especially since you have to prepare for a formal meeting with the King and Queen of Earth in a few days' time! " said Rei, Princess of Mars and one of Serenity's Scouts. _

_"Yes, Serenity. I agree with Rei. We really need to get on with the training of Earth's formal table mannerism before the arrival of the King and Queen of Earth so that we all know how to behave at the dinner table when we see them. You know how complex the Earth table manners are though of course the Lunarian set of court manners are even more so." reminded the always reliable Princess Ami of Mercury who was propping up her book so that she could read it in a better lighting angle. "Besides," continued the always serious Mercurian princess with a twinkle in her eye "we know that based on experience, one bite often leads to multiple bites and then eventually there will be a donut feast."_

_"But Endy has already taught me most of it when I saw him the other day. The last time I saw his parents they were so friendly and kind! I am sure that they will be very forgiving even if there are any hiccups at the dinner table though of course this will be the first time that we are all having dinner together... You girls are too strict. " whined Princess Serenity and then she paused at Rei's slanted look before an idea occurred to her. "Oh alright. You are right that we should maintain the good impressions the King and Queen have of us... though we can always study while having a donut feast!"_

_"Come on Sere, we all know that you will be so distracted by the donuts that in no time, the table mannerism training will be at the back of your mind and all you can think of will be donuts." Princess Makoto of Jupiter said smiling as she pulled out the donut that Serenity was trying to sneak into the folds of her skirt._

_"Yes, and I am sure Prince Endymion will not be too happy too see you in blown up proportions just within a few days of kissing you." laughed Princess Minako of Venus and the Soldier of Love._

_Serenity blushed as she remembered the stolen kisses she had shared with Endy just days earlier before he sneaked back to Earth._

_"Is someone talking about me?" said a deep voice from the direction of the balcony._

_"Endy!" squealed the moon princess as she ran into the arms of her lover the Prince of Earth._

_The couple laughed happily as the Scouts grinned at them from behind thinly masked pretensions of concentrating on their respective books._

* * *

><p>"Endy, how could you leave me... You were the sunshine in my life who always knew how to make me laugh. You always knew when to surprise me at the most unexpected moments and let me experience joy that I had never known before. Everyone loved you, including my Scouts. Why were you so silly to shield me from that attack? Don't you know that I can't live on without you?" sobbed the broken-hearted Princess Serenity. She closed her eyes as another wave of memories hit her.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Sere, where did you learn to make all these food?" laughed Endy as he sat on the picnic cloth that he had brought from Earth and stared at the rich layout of food that was set before him.<em>

_"I had help from the Scouts." blushed Serenity as she settled herself into a comfortable position beside Endymion. "I don't know what I will do without them. They have always been so supportive of us." A smile touched her lips as she thought about the fun she had with the Scouts earlier in the day while preparing for the food for the picnic in the royal kitchen. They had almost turned the kitchen upside down with their dough fight before Ami finally laughingly reminded them that they needed to return to the food preparation if they wanted to ensure that both Serenity and Endymion had enough food especially given Serenity's large appetite._

_Endymion chuckled at the discovery of a powder-covered bun hidden underneath one of the piles of food as he imagined the havoc the girls must have created while overtaking the royal kitchen in order to satisfy Serenity's insistence of personally preparing for the picnic's food._

_"What are you chuckling about, Endy?" said Sere as she glanced at him suspiciously._

_"Nothing. I am just glad that you have such great friends who love and support you. Just like my generals." replied Endymion as he tucked a strand of blond loose hair behind her ears. _

_"Your generals always seem so stiff when I see them." said Serenity._

_"Yes. They are usually that way when performing formal duties. However, I do have a trick up my sleeve to get under their stiff masks." said Endymion with a mischievous grin._

_"What is that?" wondered Serenity._

_"Well, it is... this!" with a sudden pounce, the prince jumped onto the princess and tickled her. _

_They laughed and rolled in the grass of the Moon's Royal Garden until the bell chimed to signal for dinner._

* * *

><p>"I am sorry, Mother. I know that you will be heart-broken but Endy is gone and I can't live life without him! Please forgive my selfishness." whispered the moon princess as she held up the sword and plunged it into her abdomen. Her lips parted into a silent cry as tears spilled down her cheeks and landed onto the armoured body beside her. The Princess of the Moon breathed her last and closed her eyes to prepare for her rest with her beloved Endy for eternity to come.<p>

Not far off, the Queen of the Moon turned at the voice of her daughter's whispered last words through their telepathy connection. Soon after, a blast of golden light shot up into the sky but the queen did not falter. She was known as the strongest woman in the universe not only because of the power of the Silver Crystal she wields but also because of her strong character. Her daughter's death would not stand in the way of her battle against the enemy. Her grasp on her weapon tightened as she focused her powers on the battlefront. Her place is with her people and as their queen, she has to place them before everything else - even if it means sacrificing the last moment to whisper a farewell to her daughter through their telepathy link.

The youma screamed as a strong force of light from the queen's Silver Crystal overpowered it. Watching as more youmas approach from a distance, the moon queen raised the crystal high above her head and whispered her last wishes to the crystal. The Silver Crystal, obeying the commands of its mistress, released a bolt of bright light holding immense power which engulfed the queen and spread across the entire surface of the moon.

When the light finally faded after some time, the moon was wiped of youmas and dark energy. As she lay dying, the queen finally let her long-withheld tears spill. Her daughter was gone. She had died to fulfill her love with Prince Endymion of Earth. There was only one thing left to do so that her the princess had not died for naught. Queen Serenity felt her powers drain as the Silver Crystal set about its work to fulfill her last commands and at last, the legendary Queen of the Moon died, leaving her legacy to be fulfilled by Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion when they were resurrected in the future to make up for what they had died fighting for - the love and loyalty for each other and their people.

* * *

><p>AN: Please leave reviews! Will really appreciate reviews! Let me know what you think of the story! Hoping to write a continuation for the story. Have been harbouring a hope to write a multi-chapter Sailor Moon story for quite some time and I have finally taken up the courage to start writing!


	2. Meeting in a New Era

The Princess: Conquest Of Love And Loyalty

Disclaimer: All Sailor Moon characters belong to the original author and not me.

A/N: I am not exactly working according to the timeline in the manga or in the anime so there will be a bit of variation. Oh, and please review! I will like to know what all of you think!

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it is the start of another term!" exclaimed Ami as she walked happily beside her friends.<p>

"I can't believe you girls came over to my home and liaised with that monster of a brother that I have. How could you all trick me with the donut! You know I love donuts!" grumbled Usagi as she thought back about the morning's events. She had been in the midst of indulging in a feast when she smelled the strong flavours of the chocolate donut she loved most. It was so strong that it could not have been part of the dream also forcing one eye open, the sight of a chocolate donut had welcomed her, motivating her to quickly jump out of bed only to find herself surrounded by her friends and brother all snickering to themselves. It certainly did not help that there was an instant flash of light that blinded her before she realised that her pest of a brother had gotten a shot of her in her disheveled just-out-of-bed appearance.

"If we hadn't baited you with the donut, who knows if you will still be in bed at this moment." shrugged Rei as she smirked at her friend though a softening of the corner of her eyes hinted of the soft spot she held for Usagi. Usagi replied by sticking her tongue out at Rei and crossing her arms while Rei reciprocated the gesture.

Minako looked at her friends and bursted out in laughter. "Oh come on guys. If we hadn't teamed up to wake Usagi up, we would all have missed out on the wonderful feast of a breakfast that Makoto prepared for us! "

Makoto smiled. "My pleasure. Always feels good to know that all those food I cook out of my spare time does not go to waste."

"They definitely won't! The food was delicious. Oh, and thanks for the bento! I am already looking forward to lunch!" squealed Usagi as she gave her friend a big hug. Makoto returned the hug. "Any time, Usa. You name it and I will try my best to do it!" laughed Makoto before the group resumed on their way to school.

Makoto smiled as she thought back about the first day she met Usagi.

_Flashback_

_"Look at that tough Makoto girl sitting under the tree over there! Bet she is counting off the number of people she has fought with in the last few days." shouted a girl to her friends while on the way home after school._

_Her friends looked at the brunet who was keen on the cook book in her hand. Another piped up shouting more loudly, ensuring that Makoto could hear her, "Well what can she do in a public park? It is not like the teacher will be here to stop the fight like it was the last time. Besides, who do you think strangers will help? Her with that tall height and strong fist or us petite weak-looking little girls?" The group of girls snickered and pointed before one of them said, " She is probably looking for a recipe to cook her next victim with." The girls snickered again._

_Makoto clenched her fist while her other hand tightened its grip on the book. "Hey, you, that Mako-something girl! Are you going to cook us alive? Come if you dare! We have eye witnesses!" taunted one of the girls._

_Makoto could stand it no longer and stood up. Just as she was about to retort, she heard a crystal clear voice speak. "Who are you to threaten someone when you girls are the bullies? She has not moved a single finger and yet my friends and I have heard enough from all of you to know that you are really the ones who are the bullies! My friends and I will stand as witness for the girl if need to. You have better apologise to her before we report you to your school!"_

_It was unbelievable. Never had there been anyone who had stood up in her defence before. Makoto looked up to see who it was, expecting to see a buff-looking girl only to be shocked by the petite appearance of a blond girl who still had her hands on her hips while her other two friends looked on with the same anger in their eyes._

_One of the girl's friends, a girl with blue hair, spoke up "I recognise your uniforms. I have also done a voice recording of what you girls said. If you do not apologise to the girl, we will submit this recording to your school as evidence. You will not want that right?" _

_Another girl with black hair had one of her hands clenched into a fist while the other hand rubbed it in a threatening manner. "Bullying is not right! How could you make fun of someone just because of their tall stature! Apologise now before I do something I regret!"_

_The group of girls who had laughed at Makoto stepped back in fright as they glanced at the clenched fists of the black-hair girl and then at her friends. Thinking it wise to better take the advice of the black-hair girl, they muttered an apology and ran off as quickly as their feet allowed._

_After the girls were gone, the blond girl approached Makoto. "Are you alright? Can't believe that those girls acted in that manner." She huffed indignantly before continuing, "No one deserves to be laughed at simply based on their appearances. You are really wise in ignoring them. I am Usagi. These are my friends Ami and Rei." Usagi gestured at the blue haired girl and the black haired girl respectively before turning a bright smile onto Makoto._

_Makoto smiled in return. "Thanks so much for helping to speak up for me. You must have acted really quickly to get that recording." Makoto said as she turned to Ami. To her surprise, the serious looking blue haired girl chuckled before she replied, "Oh, I did not manage to get a recording. I was simply trying to scare them. If they have a conscious at all, they would have been so scared that they would not even have had time to think about the possibility of whether I did actually have a recorder in the first place. I guess they fell for the trap." The group of girls bursted out in laughter._

_As their laughter faded, Usagi asked "You seem like a really nice person. What is your name?"_

_Makoto smiled shyly and replied "Makoto."_

_"It's nice to meet you, Makoto! From today on, we are your new friends!"_

_"But... but I don't have... friends." Makoto stammered as she looked away._

_Usagi took Makoto's hand in hers and said earnestly as Makoto looked at her, "Now you do. We are your friends. Let's meet at the arcade tomorrow after school! I need to hurry home now because my Mom told me to be home by half an hour's time! See you!"_

_Usagi turned and waved as Ami and Rei stayed behind._

_"She truly is an unique person." said Makoto as she looked at Usagi's retreating figure._

_"Yup, she is. The most caring and best friend we will ever have." replied Rei as she picked up her bag and walked towards the direction of the temple._

_End of flashback _

Makoto smiled as she glanced at Usagi. 'Rei is right. Even after only knowing Usagi for a few weeks, my life has taken a complete change. I feel so much happier now.'

"Usa, I end school early today. Maybe I will make something for us to eat together before we start our revision session!"

Usagi frowned at the idea of study though the idea of food eased the frown slightly. "Must we really study today?" Usagi's sky-blue eyes widened into puppy eyes which caused her friends to break into laughter.

"Usa, you know that we have upcoming exams. Come on, after we are done with exams, we can go to the arcade to visit Motoki. You can play your Sailor venus game too."

"We should probably glue her to her seat later in case she tries to sneak off to the arcade." mutters Rei.

"What did you say?" Usagi glanced suspiciously at Rei but Minako interrupted before they could break out into another quarrel. "We should probably get going to school. We are lucky to be able to wake up Usa early today but let's not test our luck with the morning bell."

The group then resumed a peaceful and quiet walk to school while Usagi thought about the food list that she was going to create for Makoto to use. As her mind drifted off to the land of sugar and delicacies, she suddenly hit into a warm hard wall. A hand held her arm to steady her and as she looked up, she realised the wall was in fact a man with midnight blue eyes and ebony hair. His features looked as if they were chiseled by a skilled marble master though his midnight blue eyes reminded Usagi of the ocean reflecting the night sky. Usagi's entrancement with the stranger was interrupted by a deep warm voice. Usagi blinked in confusion.

The features on the handsome face of the stranger darkened and it was only then that Usagi noticed that the deep voice belonged to the stranger and that he was addressing her. "Are you alright, Miss? Watch where you are going. You do not want to find yourself walking into everyone on the street."

Usagi frowned and replied "I am fine, thanks. I am so sorry for walking into you! What makes you feel that you have a right to tell me what to do though?"

"Woah. Hold your horses there. I am simply trying to warn you to be careful. You looked so distracted. Now if you will excuse me, goodbye. " The man raised one eye brow before turning to walk away.

"There is no sin in thinking about food! Hmph!" Usagi said in protest and heard the stranger laugh as he paused in his steps and turned around.

"Food huh? Well, we don't want food to be the reason to find you in the arms of another stranger do we?" chuckled the stranger. "Your friends are going to get a full load in their hands from trying to look out for you. Goodbye, Meatball Head." The stranger glanced at Usagi's friends and gave a soft smile before continuing on his way.

"Meatball Head? Did you just call me Meatball Head? How could you! Those are buns! My favourite hair style too!" Usagi huffed before turning back to her gawking friends and pulled them towards the direction of school.

Mamoru Chiba looked on as the girl he had just bumped into ran off. He chuckled as he saw that she narrowly missed running into a lady. 'She seems familiar.' a voice in his head said. Mamoru tried to shrug off the strange aching feeling in his heart that started when the girl ran into him. "It is probably due to the bump. It will fade. Besides, she is just a random school girl on the streets." Mamoru turned to continue on his way to college but the aching in his heart stubbornly persisted whenever his thoughts drifted back to the sky blue eyes of the beautiful girl on the streets.

* * *

><p>AN: What will happen as Mamoru finally meets Usagi? I am curious too! *laughs*


End file.
